I Never Forgot You
by HaNpllfan
Summary: Three Years after Martin told Ruthie he loved her, they meet again and realize that they never stopped loving each other.
1. Three Years Later

A/u I do not own 7th heaven or the characters.

Chapter 1

Martin had just dropped off Sandy at the church and rushed over to the hospital to see what was going on with Rev. Camden and hopefully see Ruthie. After catching up with Mac he finally saw and decided it was now or never.

"Hi" Martin

"Hi" Ruthie

"I called you a couple times, a couple times a day for the past week." Martin

"Oh did you? I heard you were dating someone." Ruthie

"I heard that you heard. Um can we sit down?" Martin

Both sit down on the couch in the hospital waiting room.

"Ruthie.." Martin

"Please Martin you don't have to say anything alright?" Ruthie

"No believe me I do." Martin hesitates. "Ruthie I lived at your house, you were like a little sister to me and then you grew up. Then I grew up and Sandy and me had a baby. At least I tried to grow up. And I tried to do the right thing and marry Sandy, it's what I felt I should do. I love my son and I would do anything for him, and I really do care for him but my heart was just never really in it and that's why maybe I screwed up. I guess I have never really wanted things to work out. And whatever chance I had with her with a relationship, romantic relationship, well I screwed that up."

"Isn't this the conversation you should be having with Sandy." Ruthie

"That's kinda funny because I've had this conversation with Sandy. This was our conversation last weekend when she told me she was marrying Jonathan, the doctor she's been going out with. But we didn't talk like you and I talk. It was more of umm, more of a lecture from her then a conversation." Martin

"You're all over the place, what are you trying to say to me. And whatever it is you should start with an apology for not telling me that you were also dating Jane." Ruthie

"Look I'm sorry, I am. I like Jane she's really attractive but not as attractive as you. I'm really physically attracted to you, and it feels incredibly awkward saying that. And also I can't talk to Jane the way I can talk to you and I think if we can just start over. We could agree to date each other and not date anyone else and you could be more than a friend. I think we could be really good together." Martin

"What?" Ruthie

"I keep trying to treat you as a friend or a sister but your older now I'm older and I don't see you that way. And we did kiss." Martin

"Yeah we did." Ruthie

Just then t-bone came to tell Ruthie that she could go back and see her father.

"Ruthie wait there is more…" Yelled Martin.

But it was too late she was gone.

Chapter 2

*3 Years later*

Ruthie had been living in New York for 3 years now with Matt and Sarah. She had little contact with her family back in Glen Oak, just the occasional call here and there and card on her birthday. The day she found out her father was going to be ok she decided that she needed a new start. So she hoped on a plane to New York and never looked back. She and T-bone broke up and she has not had a serious boyfriend since. She is now a Junior at NYU and loving life but she still gets the feeling like something is missing from her life.

Martin Brewer left Glen Oak a few weeks after Ruthie. Everywhere he went he thought of her. So he decided to go far away. Martin got a full ride baseball scholarship to Arizona State and took full advantage of it. Yeah he dated girls throughout his whole college career, but he never got over one specific girl, Ruthie Camden. Martin was now a New York Met and on his way to New York to play in the MLB

RING RING RING

"Hello" Ruthie

"Hey, do you want to go to the Chicago/Mets game tonight? Sarah and I were gonna go but she has to work over tonight and I don't want to go alone." Matt

"I guess so. Itll be good to get my mind off of school." Ruthie

"Ok pick you up at 6ish." Matt

"Okay." Ruthie

It was funny how after all these years Ruthie still hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Martin used to say it was a Camden thing. At the thought of martin Ruthie smiled.

"I wonder how he is doing?" thought Ruthie

Just as Martin was entering the baseball field a swarm of girls ran towards him with the latest issue of Sports Magazine which showed a shirtless Martin on the front cover. He quickly signed the autographs and went in. He had been warming up for about 45 minutes when he got this strange feeling. He shook it off and continued to warm up.

Ruthie and matt walked into the stadium and took their seats. Matt had really good seats and a great view of all the hot players. Ruthie opened her program only to be stared straight in the face by none other than Martin Brewer.

Matt had noticed the odd look on her face and seemed confused.

"Ruthie why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Matt

"Look who plays for the Mets." Ruthie said handing the program to Matt.

"Well look at that Martin Brewer is a pro baseball player and he lived in my house how cool is that. Wait till I tell everyone I know." Matt explained so excitedly.

Ruthie just glared at him. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave or should she just stay and wait it out. The chances of him actually seeing her were slim so she thought why fight the traffic and five hundred questions from matt.

"Ruthie! Ruthie are you there? Are you ok?" matt

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just kind of surprised, you know." Ruthie

"Yeah I guess so I mean the last time you saw him he pretty much told you he was in love with you and you turned him down that could make things a little awkward." Matt

"Gee thanks Matt I hadn't thought about that at all while looking at his picture of the guy who professed his love to me. Thanks captain obvious." Said Ruthie

Martin was warming up and he still had that really weird feeling that someone he knew was at this game. Oh well he thought maybe its Matt or Mary or his Aunt he thought I bet it's my aunt she probably is here to cheer me on. This thought brought a smile to Martins face.

It was the bottom of the 9th inning and the game was all tied up. Martin was up to bat with 2 outs and if he could get a homerun theMets would win the game. The count was 2-2 it was his last chance to win the game for his team. He made contact with the ball and it was gone all the way into the stands. The crowd let out a sigh of despair as they were in New York and martin ran all the bases with a smile on his face, knowing that he had just one the game, but little did he know that, that homerun had just changed his life forever.

It was one of those moments that you see in a movie, one of those moments that forever make you believe in true love. Martin Brewer had hit the game winning homerun to none other than Ruthie Camden. The whole stadium was on their feet yelling and screaming as Martin Brewer was rounding the bases and all Ruthie could do was just sit and stare and the ball that Martin had just hit to her as though it were a sign. Ruthie then got up and ran out of the stadium leaving Matt speechless.

After the game Martin quickly ran to the stands to see a lonely Matt.

"Matt do you know where Ruthie is, I really wanted to talk" asked Martin out of breath.

"I don't really know she ran out of here in a rush, I was sticking around to catch up with you. I bet she had to do something for school or something like that." Said Matt trying to make up some excuse.

"Oh." A disappointed Martin said. "Well what is she doing in New York I thought she would be in school in California or something?"

"She was going to but then she and my parents had a huge falling out over something I'm not sure what, she has never told me, and she asked if she could live with Me and Sarah and the twins while she went to NYU and I said sure."

"Well can you tell her I was asking about her and that I would love to hang out sometime and catch up. And tell her that everything I said that night at the hospital I still mean. She will understand."

"Sure thing Brewer. Hey why don't you come over for dinner sometime, I know Sarah will love to see you and the twins will love the fact that a well life Mets player will be in our house."

"That would be great. I have a lot of promotional stuff to do this week and get settled in, but next week would be great."

"Ok man here's my number call me and let me know what day is best and I'll make sure Sarah and I aren't busy." Matt said handing him a piece of paper.


	2. Taking it All in

How could this be? How could the man I truly love be here in the same town as me? For all of these years he was the true reason that I had a fight with my parents, the true reason that I no longer lived in California. He was the secret I had kept for all of these years.

I had briefly lived with Simon before I came to New York. He's really the only other one besides mom and dad that know why I came to New York. At times he was the only one I could really turn to because he hadn't held anything against me. I decided that now I needed my older brother more than ever. So I did what I hadn't done for a while I picked up my phone and called someone other than Matt and Sarah.

"Hello?" Simon said very confusedly.

"Hey Umm Simon I just needed someone to talk to and I didn't know who else to call."

"What's wrong Ruthie? Is everything okay?"

"Simon slow down everything is okay, it's just that Martin is here in New York. He plays for the New York Mets and I saw him yesterday."

"Oh" is all that Simon could get out.

"Ya I know I mean I thought I was over everything until he came here and I saw him and to top everything off, he hit the game winning homerun to me. To me Simon how does that even happen?"

"Ruthie I know this has to hurt for you really bad, I just don't know what else to say."

"It's ok I just had to tell someone who would understand I mean Matt and Sarah still don't know everything that happened and I just needed to tell someone who would understand."

"Well do you want to come out here for a little bit and stay with Cicelia, Aaron, and I? I'll send you a plane ticket."

Simon had found out right after dads stay in the hospital that Aaron was in fact his son and he and Sandy were able to each spend a few weeks with Aaron. This had nothing to do with my falling out or why Martin was the reason I was in New York.

"No its ok I mean if he is on the baseball team here I can't just move away to get away from him, so I guess I will just hope that I don't really run into him."

"Are you sure? I know how much you have been through."

"I'm fine Simon. I have to go to class now, but thanks so much for talking to me. You really are my favorite brother." Ruthie said laughing.

"Anytime and don't go so long without calling me next time and anytime you want to get away from New York just call me and I will have your ticket ready."

"Thanks Simon I love you so much and thanks for everything, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Ruthie."

With that the conversation was over. The only person who really knew everything and was okay with it was now gone. What was Ruthie to do.


	3. The Truth is Finally Revealed

Martin was sitting in his new New York loft apartment thinking about what happened yesterday at the game. What had he done to Ruthie to make her hate him so much? He had been wondering this for years. What had been so bad that she never returned his phone calls? He thought that they had been good enough friends to tell each other everything but now he didn't know.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Said Martin.

"Hey Martin its Matt I was wondering if tonight would be a good night to come over. Sarah and I really want you over but we are both going to be on call this week."

"Yeah I have nothing better to do then sit here and watch the New York traffic." Martin said with a laugh.

"Great then how about 7?"

"That's great ill be there."

"Okay, I'll text you directions."

"Great thanks Matt see you tonight." Martin said hanging up the phone not realizing he hadn't given matt time to reply. Wow he though I must really be turning into a Camden.

Martin had no idea what to wear. He wasn't completely sure if Ruthie would be there or not and he wanted to make sure that he looked good no matter what. After along time of debating Martin decided on a nice button up shirt and some nice black dress pants.

*ding dong*

"I'll get it." Yelled Ruthie.

The door opened and both were surprised to see each other Ruthie offered Martin to come in and then she walked out to the balcony.

A few minutes later they all gathered round the table for dinner. Matt trying to get something started brought up some lame small talk about baseball and Ruthies school. The twins went on to ask Martin what it was like to be a big bad baseball player and Sarah asked if he had someone special. After dinner when everyone went to sit down in the living room Ruthie passed and went on to the balcony to avoid Martin.

"Hey." Martin said all of a sudden bringing Ruthie back to the present.

"Oh hey."

"Ruthie we need to talk there is so much that we need to get straight."

"No Martin there is nothing to say. You were the reason I went through the worst time of my life and I just don't want to think about it." Ruthie said plainly

All Martin could do was stand there. What had he done that made her life so bad? All he had done was profess his love for her. Was it really that bad? There was silence for a few minutes when Martin finally broke it.

"What did I do to ruin your life? I care for you more than anyone in the entire world."

"Do you remember that night we shared a few months before my dad went to the hospital?"

"Yes. Did that night ruin your life? I'm sorry if it did."

"No that night brought me some of the greatest joy ever. Martin I found out the day after dad got out of the hospital I was pregnant."

"You were, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but then you went off to college and I didn't want to ruin your life again after you found out Aaron wasn't yours, you seemed so free and I didn't want to ruin that for you." Ruthie said with tears in her eyes.

"Well what happened next."

"Well I had a huge fight with my parents and they demanded to know who the father was and I refused to tell them it was you because I knew they thought so highly off you. So I went and lived with Simon for a few months."

"Did your parents ever find out that I was the father?"

"No, about a month after I moved in with Simon I got really sick and found out that I had a miscarriage. It was so sad for me because I felt like the last connection we had was gone and it was all my fault." Ruthie said now sobbing.

All Martin could do was walk over and take her into his arms. He felt tears running down his face. Tears for Ruthie, for him, and for their unborn child. Martin thought they were making headway when all of a sudden Ruthie shoved him aside ran inside the house and out the door. All Martin could do was stand there and overlook the city and thinking how all these people didn't have a care in the world and how his life has changed forever.

All Ruthie could do was to walk the streets of New York with tears streaming down her face. She had promised herself that she would never tell Martin, she would never talk to him again. Then all of a sudden he was in her house and she spilled everything. As she crossed the street she heard someone yell her name and she looked over to see Simon.

"Simon what are you doing here?" She asked balling and hugging him so hard she thought she was going to break him.

"As soon as you called I got on the first plane out here. Then when I got to Matt's house I saw Martin and they told me you had stormed out of the house so I just started walking."

"I told him."

"About that summer?"

"Yeah, and he didn't seem mad but sad."

"Well Ruthie he probably didn't know what to say. I mean I don't think that he would be mad. He's just probably sad because this child would be his." Simon said still holding Ruthie.

"I feel so bad that I yelled at him and told him all this the first time I've talked to him in like three years. I just I don't know anymore." Ruthie said crying harder and harder.

"It's ok Ruthie everything will be ok." Simon said holding Ruthie close as if protecting her from the world.


	4. What Happened?

Martin had gone home as soon as Simon called Matt to let him know he had found Ruthie. Martin was now sitting in his apartment starring at the ceiling thinking at the day's events. He started out the day as Martin Brewer MLB player and ended the day as Martin Brewer the scum who got Ruthie pregnant right out of high school. Martin was soon disrupted from his thought when his phone rang. He looked it and there was a new text.

**Martin, its Ruthie I still love you sorry I freaked out meet me tomorrow at the park at noon.**

Martin must have read the text 50 times before he finally believed his eyes. He then decided it was time for bed and tried to sleep. Although he only got about 2 hours of sleep he was wide awake the next morning and ready to see Ruthie.

It was 11:59 and no Ruthie, Martin was sure she wasn't showing when he heard someone say his name. He greeted her with a hug and they sat down on the closest bench to talk.

"Sorry I freaked out last night, it's just that when I saw you and told you all of these feelings I have been avoiding for years came back all at once." Ruthie told Martin.

"There is no need to be sorry, you had a really bad time and I was part of the reason. I just wish that you would have told me sooner." Martin said reaching for Ruthie's hand.

"I should have told you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you and want to tell you, but I just didn't want to hurt you because I know how upset you were when you found out Aaron was Simon's."

"It did hurt a lot when I found out Aaron wasn't mine but at the same time I felt free I felt like I could really go after you and after you turned me down at the hospital I didn't try anymore."

"Martin I'm really sorry I just, I guess deep down inside I knew I was pregnant and I didn't want you to have another kid at the time and then a few days later Simon told me the news and I just didn't want to tell you then either."

Silence fell for a few minutes as both sat hand in hand. Finally Martin broke the silence.

"Can I ask how exactly you lost the baby?"

"Well one night I was feeling really weird, just kind of off so I went to bed. I woke up a few hours later with extreme pain and there was blood everywhere. It hurt so bad I couldn't even move. I screamed for Simon and he called 911 and they rushed me to the hospital where I found out that in their language 'I couldn't support the pregnancy' I stayed there for a few days, but the guilt and hurt have never left." Ruthie said with a few tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry" Is all that Martin could say as he sat there. He then wrapped her in his arms and they sat there in silence for minuets or maybe even hours.

When Ruthie returned home Simon and Matt were both waiting for her in Matt's living room.

"So Ruthie are you going to tell me what is going on, because your brother here won't tell me." Matt asked sternly.

"Nothing I just had some things to talk to Martin about. And I wanted to talk to him alone."

"Really and why couldn't you talk to him after the baseball game or when he was over for dinner?" Matt asked almost in a scream.

"Why the heck does it matter to you so much?" Ruthie screamed at Matt.

"Because you're my little sister and I love you." Matt said.

"Well it's my life and you just need to butt out. And secondly Simon doesn't need to tell you anything, you don't need to know everything!" Ruthie was full on yelling this time. With that she stormed out the door.

"Way to go Matt, couldn't you see that she didn't want to talk about anything? She and Martin have a weird past, he was her first true love. So I can see why she wouldn't want to talk to him the first time she saw him." Simon told Matt before he stormed out of the door after Ruthie.


	5. Anniversary

"Ruthie wait up!" Simon called after Ruthie.

"What do you want? And what did you tell Matt?" Ruthie yelled at Simon.

"I didn't tell him anything. He asked me where you were and so I told him then he started hounding me about what was up with the two of you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you guys had a weird past, that you really did love each other and that maybe you guys had some things to talk about."

"You didn't say anything about the baby or me staying with you?"

"No I didn't but I still think that you should tell him something you've been living with him for 3 years and he still doesn't know why."

"I can't, not know. I mean it's one thing to tell you, because we have always had a special bond and no matter what you are always there for me. You have also made some of the same mistakes that I have and you understand. Matt on the other hand has always been perfect and if I told him he would run to mom and dad and then lecture me about all of my mistakes."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, he just wants some answers."

"Well he will have to wait because I can't be there right now. Can stay at your hotel?"

"Sure I guess but Matt needs to know where you are."

"Well then you can call him." Ruthie said in a bitter tone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Martin couldn't get the day's events out of his head. He couldn't forgive himself for not being there for Ruthie when she needed him the most. He couldn't believe that he really could've had a child that was his. He couldn't get the fact that Ruthie never told her parents who the father was out of his mind. She was his first true love, his only true love.

He couldn't believe what he was getting ready to do. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his text messages, found the one from Ruthie, got her number, and then did something that took all the courage he had. He called her.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Ruthie said after only two rings.

"Hey it's a Martin I was just calling to see how you were."

"Funny you ask that, because I haven't had the greatest afternoon."

"What's up?"

"Well Matt is so persistent to know what you and I have as a past and I just don't want to tell him right now. So I'm staying with Simon." Ruthie said clearly fighting back tears.

"Is there anything I can do? I know that we just started talking again and all but Ruthie I will always be there for you."

"Well do you want to get something to eat? I really don't want to be alone right now and Simon is over talking to Matt."

"Umm yeah that would be great, where do you want to meet?"

"How about somewhere in Chinatown?"

"Yeah how about Happy Garden?"

"Sounds great to me, see you in about a half hour?" Ruthie asked?

"Yep see you then." Martin said and with that he gave a Camden-like-not-say-good-bye bye.

Martin couldn't believe he was going out with Ruthie. Maybe now he could get closer with her be there for her for once and stop always letting her down.

Ruthie walked in and Martin was already sitting at a table. As she approached him he stood up and pulled out the empty chair. Thanking him she sat down.

"Well it's nice to see that there are still gentlemen in this world." Ruthie said with a smile on her face.

"What can I say growing up as a military brat taught me some manners."

"I guess so. So what have you been up to? The last few times we've met up have been well intense to say the least."

"Well once I graduated I was immediately drafted played some minor league ball and then a few weeks ago I finally made it here to New York. That game you saw with matt was my first major league game. I guess you are kind of like a good luck charm for me, because I haven't had any games anywhere near that level of awesomeness."

"Well what can I say I'm just a really lucky person. Well at least when it comes to baseball." Ruthie said with a longing tone.

"Ruthie what's really bothering you?"

"It's just that today is the anniversary of when I lost the baby and it's also the day I told you which makes it a hundred times harder. I guess I'm just really emotional right now." Ruthie said holding back tears.

"Ruthie I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Is all that Martin could say. He too was holding back tears. He just sat there holding her hand.

"You know as weird as this sounds I'm glad that you are here with me. For the past few years whenever this time of year came I wished with all my heart that you would be here, but I just never had the courage to call you."

"Well I'm glad that I could do something right for a change."

"I think you've done a lot right over the years. You fell for me didn't you?" Ruthie joked.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Martin laughed. And with that they both knew that everything had changed, that they would forever love each other in a way that most people can never achieve.

"Martin can I stay with you tonight? I mean on your couch, or spare bedroom or something. For some reason I just don't want to be around Matt or Simon."

"Yeah sure." Martin said trying to hold back his excitement.

*A few hours later*

"Well this is my place. It's uh not very big but hey it works for me." Martin told Ruthie throwing things out of the way.

"I guess it being so small is the reason that everything exploded?"

"Yeah that's exactly why."

"Well I can just crash on the couch it looks comfy and clean. Do you have something I could sleep in I didn't grab anything from Matt's earlier."

"Yeah I do I'll be right back."

As Martin left the room Ruthie couldn't help but look around. It was a mess defiantly the apartment of a athlete. There were some pictures up. One of him and his mom, his whole family, his dad in uniform, and one of her family. But the picture that really caught her eye was a picture that they had taken together they day he had moved out of her parent's garage apartment. She remembered that day that they had taken a picture being dumb and it ended up being a pretty good picture, but how he got a copy she had no idea.

"Here you go some night pants and a Mets shirt which you can keep because you are now a official fan." Martin came in interrupting her thoughts and handing her his clothes.

"Well I feel very honored. Do you have a pillow or something and a blanket?"

"Ruthie you can sleep in my bed if you want? I mean I'll sleep out here and you can sleep in there." Martin quickly added realizing what he had said.

"I couldn't the couch is fine."

"Ruthie seriously please it's the least I could do. I haven't done that much for you lately so please let me do this one little thing."

"Fine if it makes you feel better then I will but you have to let me cook you breakfast."

"Breakfast that doesn't consist of frozen waffles? I'm in, see you in the morning."

"Night." Ruthie said hugging Martin and before she closed the door to his room she added. "And Martin I still love you."

"I love you too Ruthie." Martin said with a smile as he watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen go to bed.


	6. Don't Let it Slip Away

When Ruthie woke up she felt safe and happy in a weird sort of way. It was a feeling that she couldn't describe, she was just happy that she was in the presence of Martin and that maybe they could work things out and things be like they were.

Martin slept the best he had in years last night. Even though he was on the couch and Ruthie was in his room it was the closest they had been for years and he liked that a lot. He wanted things to be okay again. He wanted to take away the hurt that he could tell she had.

"Good morning, so what do you want for breakfast?" Ruthie asked Martin walking out of his room. She couldn't help but look at his abs and realize how much she had missed him.

"I don't really care anything that isn't cereal or waffles, sounds great to me."

"How about some omelets and bacon?"

"Well I'm not completely sure what I have in my kitchen so if I have it, it sounds great." Martin said laughing.

"How do you not know what's in your kitchen?" Ruthie said laughing even harder.

"Well when I moved in a few weeks ago the team had it stocked and the only thing I use and put back in it is milk and Gatorade." Martin said laughing so hard he was crying.

All Ruthie could do was laugh and before she knew it her and Martin were both on the floor rolling in tears. Then they were passionately kissing and making out.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." Ruthie said jumping back.

"No, no it's ok really." Martin said wrapping his arms around her. "This right here is good it's what we should have right now because I love you."

"I love you too and I'm glad we are taking things slow we have too much to just throw away. But for now we should probably eat or at least attempt to." Ruthie laughed as they stood up.

*Ring ring*

"What do you want?" Ruthie yelled in the phone after it had rang literally for the 20th time.

"Ruthie where the heck did you stay last night? Matt keeps calling me demanding information and there are only so many times that I can press ignore before he comes to my hotel room" Simon yelled back.

"I told you last night I'm staying with a friend."

"What friend?"

"An old friend who I needed last night."

"You stayed with Martin didn't you?"

"Maybe I did Simon, but I really don't need a lecture from you right now."

"Ruthie I'm not going to lecture you, I think that you guys are great together, but I also think that you can't rush into anything either."

"Believe me we aren't and I know what you're thinking, and yes I slept in Martin's room alone. He slept in the living room."

Simon couldn't help but smile to himself. He was proud of his little sister and knew that last night was the beginning of something great for her.

"Well what do you want me to tell Matt when he calls again?" Simon asked.

"Tell him that I was still angry and I called one of my classmates and stayed with her."

"Okay I don't know if he will believe it or not but I'll give it my best."

"Thanks so much Simon you really are my favorite, I love you,"

"You're my favorite as well Ruthie and I love you too and Ruthie?"

"Yeah"

"Don't let this opportunity slip out of your hands."

"I won't Simon, I won't." and with that Ruthie did the Camden thing and hung up the phone without saying good-bye.

"So does Simon want to kill me?" Martin asked coming up behind Ruthie.

"No he actually wants us together, but I'm sure that if we rushed into anything again he might." Ruthie said laughing.

"Wow so I guess Hell really is freezing over."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that, well I figured that since he knew about our past he would hate me for what I did to you."

"Well when I was going through everything and hated you he was the one who kept telling me to give you another chance."

"Really that's crazy; I always thought he hated me."

"No it's weird because you are the only one he has really approved of."

"I'm really glad that he does because I know that he is your favorite sibling and I want his blessing more than anyone else's.

"Well as long as you treat me right I'm pretty sure he would marry us." Ruthie said laughing.

"Well if and when we get married I want your dad to marry us."

"That would involve me talking to my parents, which I haven't done in about 3 years, so it's very unlikely."

"What is it with your parents anyway? I know that you went and lived with Simon so it had to be something pretty crazy."

"They just kind of freaked out when they found out I was pregnant."

"Like how?"

"They demanded to know who the father was, but I refused to tell them. They told me that if I couldn't be honest with them about who the father was then I might as well not even come home."

"Why didn't you tell them it was me?"

"I guess because they always thought so highly of you, and then you thought you had gotten Sandy pregnant, then you weren't the father and I just didn't want to give them a reason to hate you."

"You mean you haven't talked to your parents in 3 years because of me?"

"I guess, I mean at the time we had just had our little discussion or whatever and I didn't know what our future was and I didn't want to ruin it and so not talking to my parents just made sense. Besides I needed time away from them and Simon was the best person for me to be with at the time."

"Ruthie I don't know what to say."

"Martin don't say anything please it's done and over with I'm happy now and I'm even happier now that you are here and you know the truth and we are okay."

"I'm glad we are okay as well and as much as I love talking to you I can't be late for practice or else this apartment and lack of food will no longer be mine. Umm shower in the bathroom and there's some extra clothes in well any drawer. I'll be home in a few hours so just text me and let me know if you will be here or with Simon or with Matt or whatever." And with that Martin grabbed all of his stuff, kissed Ruthie on the cheek and left for practice.

Ruthie walked into Martin's room unsure of what to do. She slowly walked over to Martin's dresser and opened it up to find an extra shirt. She thought about looking for sweatpants but figured that there was no way in the world she would find any that fit. She looked through every draw and found nothing but chaos and finally she found what she guessed was the shirt drawer. She went through the drawer only finding old stained and torn shirts, and then she came across an old Glen Oak High School baseball shirt with Martin's last name on the back and smiled to herself as she put it on.

*ring ring*

Ruthie looked at her phone and Matt's number came up and she groaned to herself because she knew she had to answer it.

"Yes Matt."

"Ruthie where the heck have you been, I've been worried sick about you."

"Oh Matt can it I know you just want to feel superior and like you did nothing wrong in yelling at me last night. I'm fine by the way and I'll be back to your house when I feel like it, so please don't bother me anymore. I love you Matt but I need time to think, bye." And before Matt could respond Ruthie hung up.

It was going to be along couple of days Ruthie could already tell. Matt was in her business, she didn't know what she felt for Martin, and Simon flew all the way across the country to be there for her. She was so confused all she could do was sit there and cry.


	7. I Think It's Time To Go Home

I had to talk to someone and the only person I could think of was Simon. So I walked from Martin's apartment to Simon's hotel which was a few blocks away. It was a beautiful day out and the walk helped me to clear my mind a bit. Ruthie made it to the hotel and found Simon's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ruthie how are you?" Simon said hugging Ruthie.

"I'm good I guess, I mean I feel bad for the way I'm treating Matt, but I know he's just like mom and dad and if he found out I was pregnant and Martin was the father he would hate Martin for the rest of his life."

"I know what you mean but Matt does it out of love. Ruthie you don't have to tell anyone anything that you don't want them to know, for all anybody has to know is that you got pregnant by someone you had a miscarriage and then you and Martin got married and lived happily ever after."

"Married, what? Simon we just started talking again a few days ago are you crazy?" Ruthie said laughing historically.

"Well a little bit but we all know that you guys are going to end up together. And speaking of Martin if I remember right you never played baseball in high school." Simon said looking at Ruthie's shirt.

"Oh yeah, I didn't take clothes to Martin's last night and before he left for practice he told me to get some clothes." Ruthie told Simon blushing.

"Ruthie don't let him slip away, he's your other half, the one you are meant to be with."

"I know, I only hope he feels the same way that I do." Ruthie said with a longing in her voice.

Martin was finally done with practice. All he could think about the whole time was Ruthie and how beautiful she looked this morning. She had texted him earlier and told him that she was at Simon's hotel so he had time to go home and get a shower and look half way decent.

When Martin walked into his room he realized that he told Ruthie to just go through his stuff and there was something that he didn't want her to see. Martin ran into his room and saw that the dresser drawers had been gone through but that his bedside table seemed to be untouched. He walked over and opened it up and started going through it, when he came across it. There it was in the same box it was in 3 years ago, the engagement ring he had gotten for Ruthie. He never got rid of it because he had held out hope for the two of them and he was more glad then ever he had kept it. Without a hesitation he dialed Ruthie's number which he was quickly memorizing.

*ring ring*

"Hey Martin, how was practice?" Ruthie said on the other line.

"It was good very brutal but hey it's what I do."

"So Martin I was thinking that well maybe it's time for me to go back to California. Not to see my parents are anything but just to go back and see the place where I grew up and stuff you know? I just really need a change and I heard it's always good to go home."

"Ruthie I feel like we just go back together in a way I don't want you to leave already. I love you."

"Martin I don't want to live there I just need to go back for like a week or something and I was hoping that you would have time off or something to go with me."

"Well I guess I can take a few days off, actually I have some vacation time coming up so when are we going to go?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Wow that's fast let me call my agent and get everything all planned out and I'll let you know for sure. Did you want to stay tonight again?"

"I would love to actually, but this time I'll bring my own clothes because all of your stuff is both really old and nasty or too big,"

"Well gee thanks a lot and I saw you totally stole my high school shirt thanks a lot."

"It was the smallest one I could find."

"Are you saying I'm fat now?" Martin said in a fake hurt voice.

"No, I'm saying that you are a lot more built then you were in high school is all." Ruthie said laughing. "Well I have to go now because Simon is persistent that we go see Matt and talk with him so yeah I got to go."

"Well if you need anything just text me or call me."

"I will see you tonight."

"See you then."

After I hung up with Martin I could feel someone staring at me. I hadn't realized that Simon had been standing behind me the entire time I was talking to Martin.

"You little rat how dare you listen to my conversation." Ruthie said with a hint of anger.

"Umm last time I checked I'm the one paying for this hotel room so, I get the right to do whatever I want and you are staying with Martin again tonight and then going to California tomorrow. When were you going to tell me?" Simon said hurt.

"I was going to tell you right now actually because I want you to go too. I'm not sure if I'm going to talk to mom and dad or what I'm going to do but I need to go home and I need you and Martin with me and be there for me."

"Are you going to tell mom and dad who the father was?"

"No I'm not and if they ask well I'll make something up, and Simon I know you told them I had a miscarriage."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know that you had to tell them so that they wouldn't worry about things"

"I'm sorry Ruthie but I had too."

"I know and it's ok as long as Matt doesn't find out."

"Well I won't tell him anything, but we still need to go get your stuff and talk to him."


	8. Tragedy

We were at Matt's apartment and I was so nervous because I didn't want to deal with him and his attitude all I wanted to do was get my stuff and go.

*knock knock*

"Hey Simon and Ruthie, you know you don't have to knock but come on in." Matt said opening the door.

"Well I wasn't sure considering that you bit my head off yesterday." Ruthie said walking to her room and gathering her stuff.

"What the heck is her problem?" Matt asked Simon.

"She is just going through a lot and your yelling at her doesn't help matters much. We are going back to California tomorrow so hopefully things will get better when we get back."

"Simon don't feed me this crap, it has something to do with Martin doesn't it?"

"You know I'm not so sure anymore, but you have to give her time to figure things out. She's an adult now and she doesn't need us looking out for her anymore."

"Simon let's go I got what I needed and Matt I'll see you when I get back." Ruthie said and then left the Apartment.

"Take care of her Simon; even though she can take care of herself and always has she still needs some help along the way."

"You know I will Matt, but please just give her time." And with that Simon left.

Simon dropped Ruthie off at Martin's. When Ruthie arrived Martin was packing for their trip back home. Martin didn't hear Ruthie come in and was startled when she talked to him.

"Hey I see you got the days off." Ruthie said.

"Holy crap you scared me and yeah I have a whole week off." Martin said laughing

"I'm kind of excited to go on a trip with you."

"I'm excited too. Is Simon going back with us?"

"Yeah he wanted to be there in case I talked to mom and dad again."

"Oh okay." Martin said with disappointment.

"But that doesn't mean we can't stay together there." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Well aren't you just very mysterious today."

"I sure am."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Umm watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." Martin said

A few hours later the movie had been over for a while but neither Ruthie nor Martin realized as they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Ruthie woke up first. She looked around to see what time it was, it was dark outside and she couldn't quite tell whether it was early morning or still the same night. She looked at her phone which was beside her and saw that she had 10 missed calls and 3 new voice mails along with 15 text messages. She saw that it was only midnight and proceeded to check her voicemails.

The first one was from Simon telling her to call him as was the second one but there was something weird about the last one it sounded as though he had been crying and at the end he told her to call him as soon as she had gotten the message. Ruthie got up and walked into the bathroom and called Simon.

"Hello?" Simon said in a sad and wary voice.

"Simon what the heck is wrong?"

"Mom called me a few hours ago and told me that dad had, had a heart attack and that the doctors weren't that hopeful. Then she called me an hour ago." Simon said not able to finish.

"And?"

"He didn't make it Ruthie, dads gone."

With that Ruthie hung up the phone and sat on the floor and started crying. She wasn't sure how long she had been there crying but Martin soon got up and knocked on the door.

"Ruthie are you okay?" Martin waited for a reply and when he got none he opened the door to find Ruthie crying.

"Ruthie what is wrong?" Martin said holding her in his arms.

"My dad he's, he's gone." Is all that she could get out.

"Gone where?"

"He had a heart attack and didn't make it." Ruthie said crying even harder now.

"I'm so sorry Ruthie." Martin said holding her even closer now and shedding a few tears himself. He just couldn't believe that Eric was gone and Ruthie didn't even get to make amends with him.

The next day Ruthie, Martin, and Simon all got on the plane to California. Matt, Sarah, and their twins were leaving on a flight later that night after they got all their work straightened out. Martin sat closest to the window, I was in the middle, and Simon was on the end. Simon had been holding my hand the whole time and Martin looked like he was going to cry at any moment. Ruthie turned to him and took his hand with her free hand and squeezed it.

"Martin are you ok." Ruthie asked.

"Yeah I guess I haven't really had time to think about what happened till we were here without all kinds of craziness going on."

"I know me either I guess I keep thinking it's all a dream that will be over soon."

"I know me too." Martin said as he put his other free hand overtop Ruthie's and Ruthie rested her head on his shoulder.

After they had gotten their entire luggage Simon, Martin, and Ruthie all got a rental car and headed for their home to face their mother and millions of questions. It was so weird for Ruthie to be back home, she had been gone for 3 years but she felt like it had been a lifetime. As they walked up to the door Ruthie stopped halfway and Martin grabbed onto her hand and led her rest of the way.

As they walked into the house Ruthie realized that nothing had changed, well aside from the peace and quiet that never happened when they were all home. Ruthie was interrupted from her thoughts when her mother walked into the room and without thinking Ruthie ran into her arms and started crying.

Ruthie wasn't sure how long she had cried but all she knew is that her stomach hurt and her eyes burned. She finally pulled away from her mother and stepped back to let Martin and Simon have their turn hugging Annie and giving their condolences.

After they were all finished with the crying and the consoling each other Ruthie stepped away and went up to her old room. Once she got there she had realized that it had hardly changed at all. There were some new sheets and a new chair but still two beds as though the whole family would be all together again, but now it never would. She started to cry again and just laid on her bed for what seemed like hours.

*Knock knock*

"Hey Ruthie your mom said that some people brought food if you want to have anything to eat." Martin said walking in not realizing that Ruthie was crying."Oh Ruthie" He said coming over and hugging her.

"I just, I just I feel so lost right now. I was just starting to think that my life was turning around with us being friends and all and you knowing the truth. But…But… I just I don't know." Ruthie said between sobs.

"It's going to be okay because I'm here with you and I will be for the rest of our lives. But for right now your mom wants us to eat with her, sp why don't you get cleaned up and go downstairs and we will sit and enjoy a meal with your mother." Martin said wiping her tears and helping her up and to the door.

A few minutes later Ruthie and Martin walked downstairs to the kitchen where Annie and Simon were waiting. They both grabbed some food and sat down at the table. No one was really very hungry but they felt that they should at least attempt to eat. As they finished what little food they had gotten the door opened and Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, and their 3 year old little boy Brayden all walked in. The look of shock, happiness, and sadness all came over Lucy's face at once.

"Ruthie I didn't expect to see you here." Lucy said giving her sister a hug.

"Well here I am." Ruthie said plainly "And who is this little boy" Ruthie said pointing to her nephew whom she hadn't meet yet.

"This is Brayden Kevin. Brayden this is your aunt Ruthie." Lucy told the shy little boy who hid behind Kevin.

"Well Lucy just ignore me and Martin why don't you." Simon said seeing that Ruthie was uncomfortable.

"Sorry Simon." She said hugging him and then making her way to Martin. As she was doing this Ruthie embraced Kevin and Savannah realizing how good it felt to be back home. Ruthie looked over at Martin who was obviously included in the family and for the first time in years Ruthie thought that maybe just maybe they would make it.


	9. Good Bye

After we had all gotten caught up from the last three years it was nearly 11 o'clock and Kevin and Lucy had to get their kids to bed and mom went to bed as well. For the first time since we got here it was just Simon, Martin, and I. There had been something on my mind though, why hadn't anyone asked about the baby?

"Simon?" I said bringing Simon out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he said with a yawn.

"Why didn't anyone ask about you know the reason I left."

"You mean the baby?" I nodded. "Well you already know that I told mom and dad well knowing Lucy who tends to stick her foot in her mouth I told her as well so she wouldn't cause you any more pain."

"Thanks Simon." I said leaning over and putting my head on his shoulder. I then felt someone take my hand and looked over to Martin who I'm sure was having a hard time with all of this as well. I had completely forgotten about him, thinking about the baby and all. He looked up to my father as his own; dad had been there for him for so much. Simon got up breaking my train of thought.

"Well I'm going to bed now, I'll see you guys in the morning." He told us, giving me a huge hug before walking upstairs.

"Martin how are you doing?" I asked him taking his hands in mine.

"I'm fine Ruthie, what about you, you look just so lost."

"I am Martin I really am." I told him before he wrapped me in his tight arms, where I cried. I cried for so long I thought I would be sick but he was there for me the entire time.

*The Next Day*

Waking up was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I don't really remember coming upstairs, I'm pretty sure Martin carried me up here. I didn't want to roll out of bed because this afternoon was dads viewing and it was going to be the second hardest thing I would ever go through besides losing my child. I finally forced myself out of bed and walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs mom, Simon, and Martin were already up and Sam and David had came home from their friend's house. I also looked over to see Matt, Sarah, and their twins were here. The only people missing were Mary and Carlos, but that's not a big surprise.

"Hey Ruthie." Matt said.

"Hey Matt." I said and when over and gave him a big hug, realizing that I was no longer mad at him. "Matt can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said leading me into the living room.

"Ok so you are probably wondering what the heck has gone over the past week. To give you the short story when you invited Martin to dinner it really hurt me because we had a deep past. You see before I came to live with you Martin and I dated. We did some stupid things and I got pregnant. When mom and dad found out the demanded a name of the father, and I wanted to protect Martin because I know that they thought of him so highly. Well I got mad at them and went to live with Simon. A few months later I got really sick and was in a lot of pain. When we got to the hospital I found out I had, had a miscarriage. I needed to get away hence coming to live with you."

"Oh Ruthie why didn't you tell me?" Matt said hugging her tightly.

"Because I thought you would think less of me and try to kill Martin."

"I could never think less of you and as much as I hate what you guys did he's a great guy. And one more thing, are you guys together?"

"I guess so I mean we didn't really talk about it."

"Well I hope so because I'm pretty sure that this family has only been waiting since the time that you guys met." Matt said with a laugh.

After our discussion we walked back into the dining room where I'm sure everyone was wondering what we were talking about.

"I was just asking Ruthie some stuff about a friend of hers in New York who had came to visit her right after she left." Matt told everyone. I was so glad that he could make up such stuff off the top of his head.

"Well I hope everything is okay." Mom said to Matt and I.

"It should be, I'll call later." I told her.

"Okay everyone we need to get ready today is going to be a rough day and a long day but we are all together for the first time in a long time and that is what is going to help us make it through the day." Mom told all of us before leaving the room.

One by one we all started to go to our respective rooms and houses to get ready for what I know would be one of the hardest days for any of us. Everyone had left the kitchen but me and for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to leave, I guess I thought if I left and got ready then it would all actually be a reality.

"Hey are you okay." I heard Martin say from behind me. I didn't reply I just walked past him and ran to my room.

"Ruthie talk to me, please?" he said once he had reached my room.

"There is nothing to talk about. I have to get ready for my dad's viewing what more do you want from me."

"I want you to tell me how you are feeling. Ruthie you have to be honest with me I want this to work, I want us to work. I want to be there for you and not be that deadbeat best friend I have been for years."

"Fine you want to know what I feel? I feel like I let my dad down. I feel like I wasted 3 years avoiding my family."

"And I'm the reason that you avoided your family." Martin said sitting down on one of the two beds in the attic.

"Martin no, no I don't blame you at all. The only thing I would change would be that I didn't tell my family more. I love you so much it's just that right now I feel so lost and alone."

"You aren't alone I'm here for good this time and so is all of your family." Martin told me putting his arm around me. "Now we need to get ready and if you need anything I'm just downstairs."

"Thanks." I said with a smile whipping the first of many, many tears away.

We had finally made it to the church for the viewing. Matt, Mary, Simon, Martin, and I had not seen dad since he was alive so it was weird for us to go over to the casket and look it. We all one by one went up to say our final good byes to dad. When it became my turn I felt someone grab my hand, I didn't even have to look because I could tell it was Martin and for the first time since we had been home I saw a tear run down his cheek.

As the rest of the day went on one by one people came up to give their condolences. It was kind of annoying because they all wanted to talk about how much I had grown up or if Martin and I were finally together or something that had nothing to do with why we were there. I guess it bothered me because this was a time to remember dad, his life, and all that he had done to help people.

"How are you doing?" Martin asked rubbing my back while we were sitting on a pew in the church as the final people came to pay their respect to my dad.

"Good, just a lot to take in, in such a limited time." I told him not looking at him. I know that as soon as I looked at him I would break down and start crying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said before getting up and walking off.

I walked outside and sat on the front steps to the church a place where dad and I had once had a great talk about whom else other then Martin. We had talked out here on these steps when he told me I needed to let go of Martin. These were the same steps that Simon and I would run down after church and race to the car. The same steps that we stood on as we watched them take Mary to the hospital after she had got hit by that car. All these steps had so much meaning to it. I guess that that's kind of what I do know I look at something and all of a sudden all of these random memories come rushing back.

"Ruthie Camaden is that you." I hear from the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" I said turning around. "Robbie!" I yelled as I realized who it was. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug I think I have ever given him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it kind of obvious."

"Oh I guess so, I just never thought that you would make it all the way from Florida."

"Well your dad basically saved my life so I owe him and your family this much. Where is everyone?"

"They are all inside; I just needed some fresh air before Martin drove me crazy."

"Martin?"

"Oh yeah he's my boyfriend, best friend, and all that other sappy stuff you can say about your other half."

"Oh I really must meet this guy and all of your brothers approve?"

"Well Simon loves him and Matt said he always saw it coming and as for Sam and David I haven't really talked to them about it."

"Does your mom approve?"

"Well she loves him. He stayed with us for a few years while his dad was in Iraq, he's a Marine, and mom always loved him then, but we haven't told her that we are a couple yet."

"Ohhhhhh." Was all that Robbie could get out before he saw more Camden's come out of the church. Mary, Matt, and Lucy all greeted him with hugs and questions. After answering some he walked inside to see only Annie and her grandchildren and some of her own children. He greeted Annie with a huge hug.


	10. Some Happy Times

The funeral was beautiful. Mom gave a great eulogy and so many people came that they had to stand up. After the funeral the whole family gathered at mom's and dad's where lots of people brought us food and came by to give us their condolences. Everyone had gone home or to their respective rooms except for me and mom. We were sitting in the kitchen eating some cake when mom spoke up.

"So I'm glad that you and Martin are together it's only taken like 6 years for you guys to realize that you loved each other." My mom said smiling.

"We, what, wait." I said stammering.

"It's okay Ruthie everyone knows you guys are together. I mean you really didn't hide the whole holding hands thing today."

"Well mom there is something you need to know about a few years ago when I left home."

"Martin was the father of your baby." She said matter-of-factly.

"How?"

"I know the minute you wouldn't tell us, he is the only person that you would lie for. Ruthie we never thought any less of either of you, but you were just so young."

"Mom you aren't mad at us?"

"Not at all I just want you guys to wait till you are married to have kids this time." She said looking behind me.

"We will Annie." I heard and looked over to see Martin walking down the stairs. He came up and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"We will mom I promise, believe me we will." I said.

"Well I'm going to bed, you kids don't stay up too late, and Ruthie I think that you should have this now." She handed me an envelope and walked away.

"What is it?" Martin asked sitting down next to me.

"I'll let you know when I open it."

I opened the envelope that was addressed simply to me and came across a letter.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_I am very sorry for the way that your mother and I acted when we found out about the baby. I know that you were scared and covering for Martin. I know that you had a hard time and I am sorry that we weren't there to make it better for you. Please forgive me for overreacting to your news and know that no matter what I will always love you. I am writing this because I don't know how much longer I will be around and I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you the same way I always have. Please make sure that you tell Martin and please don't shut out the rest of your family. You are such an amazing young woman and you will make a great wife and mother some day as I am hoping you will do in that order. Just remember I love you more then you will ever know and that you can always find me in your heart. You already have all you need to be successful so use that to your advantage._

_Love forever and always,_

_Dad._

"Ruthie are you okay?" I asked Ruthie

"Yeah, I guess that knew I needed to know that he forgave me so he sent it to me in the form of a letter." She told me with tears going down her cheek.

"Hey why don't you go to bed it's been a very long day and you need some rest. I love you." I told her kissing her.

"I love you too, see you in the morning." She said as she was going up the stairs.

I went upstairs shortly after her. I walked into my old room and just laid there for what seemed like hours. I cried a little bit I got on the internet but I just couldn't shake the guilt that I had for being the reason why Ruthie never came back home. I then picked up the letter that I had grabbed off of the table; I read the whole thing before tears started to stream down my face. Her family didn't blame me or her and they wanted us together. All that we had been running from for years was pointless, but at least they didn't hate us. Finally I fell asleep I think it had to be close to 5 a.m. I didn't get too many hours of sleep because I heard a knock at the door and looked at my phone and it was 9 a.m.

"Come in." I yelled. Then Ruthie came in, still in her pajamas and hair a mess. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking, when are you going back to New York?" she asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know, I still have a few days till I told my manager I would be back."

"Oh ok well, I think I might stay back here for a while, like maybe a few weeks or something." Ruthie told me with regret in her eyes.

"Ruthie its okay if you want to stay, I'll miss you and everything but you need to be here for your family." I told her embracing her in my arms.

"Thanks, but I was thinking since today is your last full day and we have dealt with nothing but sadness in our short relationship, how about we spend the day together doing nothing but fun stuff.

"That sounds amazing, let me get dressed and ready and you get ready and we will be on our way." I told her giving her a kiss before she left the room.

Maybe this trip would have some happy moments. I really don't want to leave Ruthie, but my career is finally taking off and I can't just run away from it. Well I guess I will just hang out with her today and see where it leads and enjoy the time we do have together.

Martin and Ruthie spent the whole day together. They drove all over town and remembered old times. They talked about the time Martin followed Ruthie home and about all the times that they drove to school together but never once caught on that they liked each other.

"Martin can I ask how long you have liked me?" Ruthie asked Martin during their picnic in the park. She was laying beside him on a blanket looking over at him.

"I guess the day I followed you and Peter home. I just never said anything because you were younger and I didn't want to run my housing arrangements. How about you?"

"When did I know I liked you?" Martin nodded. "Well I would say that thanksgiving I spent in Puerto Rico with Mary and Carlos and I kept calling and you helped me to realize what the holiday was really about and you made me realize that I couldn't live without you." Ruthie told Martin leaning down and kissing him.

"So what else do you want to do?" Ruthie asked?

"I don't really care how about we just go back to the house and watch some TV or something." Martin replied back.

"Sounds great to me. I love you Martin, more than anything in the world." Ruthie said hugging Martin.

"I love you too and I can't wait till we get to spend our whole lives together." Martin said kissing her on top of her head.


	11. You Have to Believe Me

Martin had returned to New York the day after he and Ruthie had their special day out. It was always sad when he left family but it was extremely hard for him to leave Ruthie, after all they had just gotten back together. Martin walked into his apartment and saw that he had 5 new voice messages on his home phone. He quickly walked over to check them. The first one was from his agent telling him to call him when he got in. Martin laughed to himself wondering if his agent had ever heard of a cell phone. The next 2 were from Ruthie making sure he had gotten home alright. The next one from Simon which he was sure was about Ruthie. When he finally listened to the last one he froze in place and couldn't believe who it was.

_Martin this is Casey I just wanted to call so we could hang out and I also wanted you to know that you broke my heart and that I am pregnant and that I plan on making sure the whole world knows that it is yours. Love ya bye._

How could this be happening to Martin? Not know he had just gotten his life together, he had just finally gotten together with the love of his life. Besides he never actually slept with Casey. They had only gone to that party where he kissed her, but nothing else. She was just doing this for attention but he knew that as soon as Ruthie found out she would never forgive him and that his future with her was over.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Martin said nervously into the phone.

"Martin I um need to talk to you, you see some girl called looking for you and I think that you need to explain now." Simon practically yelled into the phone.

"Casey?"

"Yeah."

"Listen Simon I went out with her once and now she is claiming some pretty outrageous things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one that she is pregnant."

"What Martin what did you do?" Simon yelled obviously furious.

"I didn't do anything. That's the thing I never slept with her I only kissed her good night and now she is saying that I am the father and that she is going to tell everyone."

"Martin does Ruthie know?"

"Not yet but something tells me that she will soon if Casey has anything to do with it."

"You need to tell her first."

"And tell her what? Oh by the way some chick says I'm the father of her unborn baby like Sandy thought but I'm really not because I never slept with you. You are the only one I have ever almost had a baby with. Yeah Simon that works out well."

"Martin don't tell her like that you idiot tell her the truth and soon. I have to go now but tell her, I really like you and I would hate to see some psychotic girl ruin things for my sister."

"Yeah me too." Martin said hanging up and throwing his phone across the room.

&7th&heaven&7th&heaven&7th&heaven&7th&heaven&7th&heaven&7th&heaven&7th&heaven&7th&heav

Ruthie had been on cloud nine ever since who day she had with Martin. She couldn't believe that she had the love of her life with her finally and after all that they had been through they were able to make it work. Ruthie decided to turn on her computer and check out what was going on in the world. She went to the front page and couldn't believe what she saw. _MLB played Martin Brewer denying all claims that he is the father of Casey Stealth's unborn child. _Ruthie turned off her computer and quickly grabbed her phone and called Martin.

"He…"Martin was cut off by Ruthie.

"Martin Brewer I loved you I believed in you, I thought you were better than this. How could you? I saw the internet and I can't believe it I guess you must have just felt guilty for the whole getting me pregnant thing, well you know what Martin don't ever talk to me again." Ruthie yelled before hanging up her phone. She then dropped to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably until she heard someone at the door.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" Simon came running into her aid.

"Martin and some girl." Was all that Ruthie could muster out.

"Ruthie he didn't do anything I called him earlier, because that crazy chick called here for him and he told me the whole story. You have to believe him."

"I just can't Simon. I mean why didn't he tell me before now. Why didn't he tell me one of the million chances he had?"

"I don't know but I am guessing that he didn't think she was important enough to bring up. He only kissed her once; he never even slept with her if that is what you are thinking. I guarantee the only reason she is saying anything is to get her name on a few magazines."

"I just don't know, I feel like fate keeps getting in the way of our relationship."

"You know what I think?" Simon asked, helping Ruthie to her feet. "I think that you are afraid you will get hurt again like you did with Sandy, so you think way too much about things and close your heart off way to easily. If I were you I would have called Martin as soon as you had the miscarriage if not when you found out you were pregnant, but you didn't you just ran away from him."

"I guess maybe you are kind of right." Ruthie said wiping her face off.

"Kind of? I am completely right Ruthie Camden and you know it."

Just then Ruthie's phone lit up and it said she had one new message. She saw it was from Martin but decided to open it anyway.

**I love you so much, don't believe me turn on ESPN in 10 mins.**

Ruthie ran downstairs without even telling Simon why. She reached the living room nearly knocking over Kevin and jumped to the couch right in front of the TV. She turned it on to the right channel and was shocked when she saw what was on next.

"_Next on ESPN we talk to MLB player Martin Brewer who puts those nasty daddy rumors to rest and we also get the inside scoop on the real love of his life." _

Ruthie stood there with her mouth gaping open. The room was soon filling up with the rest of her family, but she didn't care all she cared about was what Martin had to say.

"_So Martin Brewer tell us are you the father of Miss_ _Stealth's unborn child." The reporter asked Martin._

"_I am not the father we hung out at a party a few months ago and shared a good-night kiss but that is all that we shared. I have not seen nor talked to her since then until she called me today." Martin said._

"_So tell us who are you in love with?"_

"_I am in love with Ruthie Camden. I have been since the day I saw her and I always will be. I hope that she will forgive me and that she knows now that I really do love her."_

"_Well there you have it folks from us here first the inside scoop on baseball's hottest new star."_

With that they ended that part of the show and Ruthie couldn't believe it. She was getting ready to call Martin when she heard someone walk into the room.

"Ruthie….."


	12. Come With Me?

"Martin, how the heck are you here?" Ruthie said looking over at him standing in the doorway.

"I was home for all of 10 minutes before I met up with my agent we did the whole ESPN gig and I jumped right back on a plane to come here. I was in New York for all of an hour. You have to also realize the time difference really does make a difference." Martin said taking a step closer.

"Well we really need to talk." Ruthie said looking at all of her stunned family members, who took the que and left.

"Ruthie you have to understand that I didn't do what she claims I did. I haven't slept with anyone since you. I don't want anyone but you."

"I know Simon explained it to me and I saw your whole national love confession. I just I don't know Martin this whole thing is just so confusing to me. My heart says go for him forget the past but my head says be careful Ruthie you never know what's going to happen."

"I say listen to your heart." Martin told her taking her hand.

"Martin I just, I need time please."

"I get that Ruthie I really do, but I have to be back in New York tomorrow evening. I want you to come back with me so we can get this whole mess straightened out together."

"What time are you leaving?"

"My plane leaves at 1."

"Ok I will have an answer for you tomorrow I promise." Ruthie told him before kissing him on the cheek and going up to her room.

&7thHeaven&7thHeaven&7thHeaven&

Ruthie got up the next morning more unsure now then she was yesterday about what to do. She knew she had to talk to someone so she called up Simon.

"Hello?" Simon said.

"Hey, I need advice."

"Marry him."

"What?"

"Sorry." Simon said laughing. "I know this has something to do with Martin so just follow your heart."

"Simon why are you so persistent on me getting together with Martin?"

"Because I have known since the day he moved in that you loved him. I also know that he loves you more than anyone else in the world. I think that if you didn't end up with him you would never truly be happy."

"Why is it that you get this relationship more then I do?"

"Because I see it through a different set of eyes. I see it from the point that I have never been through the pain that you have."

"Thanks Simon I have one thing I have to do before I decide whether or not to go to New York."

"Ruthie you need to go but do it for love and not for anyone or anything else."

"Ok, Simon thanks, love you."

"I love you to."

Ruthie knew now the other person she needed to talk to. She got in her car and drove the few miles to the graveyard where her father was buried. She got out of the car. She began to walk as her knees got week, but she kept going anyway. She finally made it to her father's grave when she broke down and cried. She cried for who knows how long, and she was finally able to speak she did.

"Hey daddy. I know we haven't talked for a very long time and it is all my fault. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you and mom. I shouldn't have run off like I did. I guess running was easiest. I want you to know that I forgave Martin, well I guess there was nothing to forgive but he is back in my life now. It's just that things between us are so messed up right now. Just when things start to get good they go bad. Dad I just don't know what to do. Should I go to New York or should I stay?" Ruthie sat there for a while, she finally looked at her phone and it said 12:30. There was just enough time to go to the airport.

"Dad if this is what I am to do show me sign please?" Just as she was finished saying that a small dove landed on her father's headstone. She smiled to herself, told her dad she loved him, and got into her car and headed straight for the airport.

&7thHeaven&7thHeaven&7thHeavean&

Martin was sitting in the airport searching for Ruthie for the last 10 minutes. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't come with him. He loved her more than life itself and he needed her. He heard his flight being called and had given up all hope of seeing her. Her got in line and fought back tears as he got in line to board the plane. When he finally reached the plane he couldn't get her out of his mind. All he wanted to do was see her again and never let go. When he finally reached his seat he sat down beside a small brunette who was looking out the window.

"I guess I am not the only one looking for someone." Martin said to the women, while he sat down.

"No I guess you aren't. I am looking for my boyfriend. He's about 6 ft with really dark eyes and is crazy hot." The lady said turning her head so that Martin could see who it was.

"Ruthie! I can't believe you are here. I had given up all hope." He said reaching over and giving her a hug.

"You know having a sister that works for the airline really works to your advantage." Ruthie said laughing.

"So I take that we are okay I mean you called me your boyfriend and said I was crazy hot."

"Martin we still have some things to figure out, but I want you. Like Simon told me I will never be happy unless I am with you."

"You know that brother of yours is pretty awesome."

"That he is, but Martin we need to talk about a few things. I don't know where I am going to live in New York. I also don't know how long I am going to stay I just know that I want to be there for you, and make sure that, that crazy chick is put in her place."

"I do to and know that no matter what my apartment and lack of food is always yours."

"I will remember that and Martin this relationship is not just for show or anything. It's for real and forever."

"I know Ruthie, forever. Here I got you this after your dads funeral, I didn't know when would be a good time to give it to you so I was planning on it the next time we saw each other but I guess is as good as time as any." Martin said pulling out a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it silly and find out."

Ruthie opened the box to find a charm bracelet. There were already several charms on it.

"Each charm has meaning. The Bible is to remember your dad, the baseball me, and the binky is for our child that we never got to meet." Martin told her putting it on her tiny wrist. "I thought that for every special occasion or anytime I want I can get you another one."

"I love it Martin, it is so beautiful." Ruthie said with tears in her eyes.

For the rest of the flight back to New York Ruthie slept on Martins shoulder with her hand in his. They were happy for the moment and hopefully for the rest of their lives.


	13. I Love You

Ruthie and Martin soon arrived in New York. They both were unsure as to what they were getting into but they knew they could get through anything together. After they had gotten all of their language, they caught a cab to Martin's apartment.

"Well welcome home to my mess of apartment and lack of food." Martin said when they entered his apartment.

"Thanks, so much. As weird as it sounds I kind of missed this apartment." Ruthie said laughing.

"Well the bedroom is still in the same place along with everything else. I'm going to go take a shower I'll be right back."

"Okay I will um clean up a bit I guess." Ruthie said before she started to pick up clothes and shoes that were scattered all over the floor. She soon stumbled upon a newspaper that she assumed his manager had brought in. she sat down on the couch and began reading it. It was a newspaper about all the rumors of Martin being a dad. Tears began to run down her face, although she knew it wasn't true it still hurt. She then looked down and saw another paper, this one was about him denying the rumors of him sleeping with the woman and him telling the whole world that he loved her. He loved Ruthie Camden.

"Hey are you okay?" Martin asked walking in a few minutes later.

"Oh yeah, I just saw some old newspapers and you know kind of lost it."

"I thought we were past that." Martin asked sitting down beside her.

"I believe you, really I do. It's just that it's hard for me to look at anything like that. I just don't want to think that you would ever hurt me again."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, but you have to realize that I now have psycho girls going after me but none of them as amazing as you." Martin said grabbing Ruthie and pulling her onto him.

"So I'm psycho now?" Ruthie said laughing.

"No just amazing, well maybe a little psycho, but I love you for it." Martin said tickling her.

"Well you are a little weird, but I love you for it." Ruthie said attempting to get up, but Martin kept a firm grasp around her waist. "Let me go or you don't get any dinner."

"What are you making?" Martin asked just holding her now.

"I don't know probably some potatoes and some chicken and some vegetables." Ruthie said turning to look at Martin.

"Oh, well there's only one problem I have none of that food in my kitchen." Martin said.

"Well I think I should go to the store shouldn't I?" Ruthie said, trying to get up.

"I need a kiss first."

"Really Martin?" Ruthie asked looking at him. When all she got was a pouty lip in response, she caved and kissed hm. "I will be back in a few minutes." With that Ruthie got up and left the apartment.

After about an hour Martin was starting to get really worried. There was no way it could take Ruthie this long to shop. Every possible bad thing went through his mind, but he just shrugged it off as traffic or something.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Martin said.

"Martin Brewer?"

"Yes?"

"Yes I am with the hospital and there has been an accident we need you to come down immediately."

"An accident?" Was all that Martin could get out.

"Yes Ruthie Camden was in an accident and is in the ICU and your name was her emergency contact number." The nurse said.

Before the nurse could say anymore Martin was already out the door and headed for his car. He drove to the hospital in record time. He had so many things running through his head. Was she okay? What happened? Why didn't I go with her? Martin ran through the double doors and ran to the nurse's station.

"Can I help?" A familiar voice called out. "Martin, what are you doing here?" Sarah said.

"I, I got a call that there was a bad accident and that Ruthie is in the ICU." The look on Sarah's face was one of shock and fear.

"Oh my gosh, come on let's go." Sarah said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the ICU.

When Martin and Sarah had finally made it to the ICU Sarah ran over and talked to the doctor, she then hurried back over to Martin.

"Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that they had to do emergency surgery to release some pressure on her brain. The bad news is however she is in a coma and they don't know when she will wake up." Sarah said putting her hand on Martin's shoulder.

"You can go see her now; I need to call Matt and the rest of the family." Sarah said before walking away.

Martin walked as far as the door and just stopped. He looked in to see tubes and IV's hooked up to Ruthie and she was bruised and battered. He just wanted to run away but he knew that if he did she would never forgive him. Martin finally got up enough nerve to go in.

"Hey baby." Martin said walking over to the side of the bed and taking her hand. "I got worried when you never came home with the food, but I guess I know why you didn't now. I love you so much and I want you to know that. You are my life. Ruthie I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Martin said before tears began to fall.

Soon Martin was quiet and just sat in the silence. He soon leaned over and rested his head beside of Ruthie. She still didn't move any. It was like she wasn't even in her body. A few minutes turned into hours and before he knew it Marin was being shaken awake.

"Martin get up." Matt said as he was shaking his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay man, I was just going to tell you that I am here and that if you need to go get something to eat or whatever I can stay with her."

"It's my fault." Was all that Martin said staring down at Ruthie.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked walking closer.

"I had nothing in my kitchen. She wanted to cook me something; I should have just taken her out or gotten something delivered."

"Martin look at me." Matt said. "Were you the one who drove drunk? Were you the run who ran the red light?" Martin shook his head. "Then none of this is your fault. Now go get something to eat, I promise I will call you if anything changes." Martin stood up and kissed Ruthie's hand. He then went to go get something to eat. He wasn't hungry though, how could he be the woman of his dreams, the love of his life was lying in a hospital bed and there was nothing he could do to help her.

**Okay I know there has been a lot of drama for these two but I promise that there are many happy times ahead. They can get through anything. Well anyway READ&REVIEW.**

**xoxoxox**


	14. I will always be in your heart

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been busy, I just got done with a 6 page paper that is due tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to update quicker in the coming weeks. I really would love it if you guys could review when you read to give me input and feedback and ideas. My best friend is reading it and helping with ideas but I always love to hear from you guys as well.**

It had been a week since Ruthie was had been in the accident and she still hadn't woken up. The only time that Martin ever left was to shower or eat. He just sat at her side and held her hand. Ruthie's family had all come and they were taking turns sitting with Martin. The doctors were starting to lose hope of Ruthie ever waking up, which broke Martin's heart because he could never live without her. Martin had taken more time off from baseball and was being threatened to be moved down to the minor leagues but he didn't care nothing mattered to him right now.

It was now getting late and all the Camden's had gone home to their respective homes and the hotel that the rest were staying at. Martin was watching ESPN and a special about where are the biggest stars now. He knew that he would be on there and that people would criticize him but it didn't matter to him.

"Hey man you really are conceded with yourself aren't you?" Martin turned to see Mac standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I guess I am." Martin said with a slight smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I went over to the Camden's yesterday because I was in town and no one was home, one of the neighbors's told me what had happened so I got on the first flight here. How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess. I mean my agent is so ticked off at me right now and the organization is threatening to send me back to the minor's and Ruthie isn't getting any better." Martin said with sadness in his eyes.

"Is there anything I can?" Mac asked.

"Unless you can make Ruthie wake up no." Martin said looking down at the lifeless woman in front of him.

&7thHeaven&7thHeaven&7thHeaven&

"_Dad what are you doing here?" Ruthie asked her father. She was walking through the hospital in her hospital gown when she spotted her dad at the end of the hallway._

"_The better question is what are you doing here?" Eric asked his daughter._

"_I got hit by a drunk driver going to the store to get food for me and Martin."_

"_Martin, I am so glad you guys finally worked things out. You were meant for each other. Come on there are places that we need to go and people to see." Eric said taking his daughter's hand._

"_Where?" Ruthie asked confused as they walked through the hospital._

"_First off I want to show you just how much your mother and I really do love you." _

_They walked into their house in California and saw Annie and Eric sitting on the couch._

"_Eric I know that Martin is the dad, I mean what other guy would she cover for." Annie said pacing the living room._

"_I just can't believe she would do this, she's so young. Did she learn nothing from the whole Martin-Sandy thing." Eric said trying not to lose his cool._

"_I just want to talk to her and tell her that we love her and we want to help her anyway we can."_

_Soon Ruthie and Eric were back in the hospital and Ruthie looked up at her dad._

"_I thought you guys hated me after what I did?" Ruthie asked._

"_There is no way that we could ever hate you baby." Eric said looking his daughter in the eyes."Come on there is still more places to go."_

_The two were soon in Martin's dorm room on a cool winter night._

"_So man who's the girl who stole your heart?" Martin's roommate asked._

"_No, one just shut up." Martin yelled slamming his laptop._

"_Clearly no one." His roommate smirked before going back to his homework._

_Martin got up and walked into the bathroom and take out his phone and dialed a all too familiar number._

"_Hey this Ruthie I can't make it to the phone or I just don't want to talk to you so either way leave me a message." Came over the phone after about 7 rings._

"_Ruthie, hey it's Martin I was just wanting to say that this is the last time I'm going to call I don't want to make you angry with me I just love you so well I guess I'll talk to you later." Martin hung up the phone and sat down on the edge of the tub trying to fight back tears._

_Ruthie and Eric were soon both in the hospital again._

"_I didn't want to talk to him; I wanted to forget about him because he had so much going for him. I had no idea how much he cared." Ruthie said crying._

"_There's one last place that we need to go before it's time to go." Eric said walking into Ruthie's current hospital room. _

_Martin was sitting asleep in the chair beside of Ruthie's bed holding her hand. The machine was beeping with a steady rhythm indicating that she was still alive._

"_Over the past week Martin has left your side only to shower, change, eat, and use the bathroom. He only sleeps when his body refuses to function anymore. He's lost weight and is being threatened to be sent down to the minor leagues because he hasn't played a game since the accident."_

"_I can't believe I am putting him through this, why is he still here?"_

"_Because he wants to live the rest of his life with you, after he found out what had happened with the baby he blamed himself. He thought that if he was there and you weren't stressed maybe the baby would be here today."_

"_Oh, dad I love him so much. I don't want to die." Ruthie cried into her dad's shoulder._

"_It's not your time yet, but it is time for me to leave."_

"_No dad please stay." Ruthie cried even harder._

"_I can't but I will always be in your heart." Eric said kissing Ruthie on the cheek before disappearing into the air. _

&7thHeaven&7thHeaven&&thHeaven&

Martin was sitting by Ruthie holding her hand when he felt something that felt like someone was squeezing his hand. This had happened many times before, but this felt different like there was actual force.

"Martin." A raspy voice called out.

**Hoped you guys liked it the italics was a dream Ruthie had to kind of make her realize how everyone dealt with things. **

**xoxoxox**


	15. It's Not your Fault

**Hey guys hope you are still into this story, please leave some input and let me know what you think.**

"Martin." A raspy voice called out.

"Ruthie." Martin jumped out of his seat beside the day and leaned over to get closer. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a train." Ruthie chuckled.

"I love you so much." Martin said leaning down to hug her, he had tears running down his face and he didn't care.

"I love you too." Ruthie said wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she possibly could.

After a few hours of Ruthie's entire family, plus Mac and Martin visiting the doctor finally came in and told them all they needed to go so Ruthie could get some rest.

"I love you Ruthie. Let me know if you need anything we are just down the street in a hotel." Annie said kissing her daughter on the head.

"I will mom, besides Matt said he's working tonight so he will be here to keep an eye on me." After that everyone began to leave one-by-one saying their good-byes and promising to come back in the morning.

"Martin wait." Ruthie said from her bed as Martin headed for the door. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I can." Martin said sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"Martin, I need to talk to you." Ruthie said from her place in the bed, she patted a place beside of her for Martin to come and join her.

"Won't I get in trouble for sitting on the bed?" Martin asked looking at her.

"It's Matt he won't care." She said, and then Martin came and sat down beside of her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Martin asked taking her hand into his.

"I want you to know that what happened the other night and three years ago was not your fault. None of it was your fault. I know you blame yourself for what happened with our baby and I figure that you think that somehow it was your fault that I was in a wreck. It's not your fault none of it is." Ruthie said looking over at Martin who was now looking straight at the wall with tears welling up in his eyes.

"But I could have gone with you to the store."

"Then you would be in the bed next to me or six feet under, Martin stop it, it wasn't your fault." Ruthie said hugging up to Martin.

"I should have been there for you and our baby. I didn't go after you, I only called I should have gone and demanded you talk to me." Martin said.

"No, you shouldn't have. You had so much going for you, I mean look at you, and you are in the MLB. You live in New York. You wouldn't have had all of that if you had gone after me." Ruthie said looking up at Martin.

"But I would have had a family and that means more to me than anything else." Martin said pulling her close.

"Martin, I talked to Matt a when we were in California and he told me that there was nothing that I could have done differently to not lose the baby. My body didn't support the pregnancy and the odds of me being able to have kids is slim." Ruthie said with tears rolling down her cheeks, she shifted in the bed and looked at the far wall.

"How long have you known?" Martin asked.

"Matt told me the day before we had our special date-day. I had went to the hospital to get some tests because Matt said that he thought something more was going on and there is."

"I am so sorry Ruthie." Martin said pulling Ruthie into him. "Let's not worry about that right now, I love you so much and I just want to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night."

After a full night's sleep from both Martin and Ruthie, they were awakened by Matt.

"Hey, get up." Matt said nudging them. "How the heck did you guys not fall off that tiny bed?"

"I am not sure." Martin said trying not to roll off.

"Well Ruthie if everything continues to be okay you can go home in a few days, although I am not entirely sure where home is right now." Matt said looking from Ruthie to Martin.

"Well for right now I want it to be with Martin." Ruthie said as Martin wrapped his arm around her. "But, only if you go play in your game tonight because you will not be demoted because of me."

"How do you know about that?" Martin asked.

"I have my ways, now go." Ruthie said giving him a kiss and shewing him out of the room.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Matt said sitting down in the chair by Ruthie's bed.

"Don't you have rounds or something to do?"

"Nope, I'm off now. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I did." Ruthie said looking straight ahead at the wall.

"Well, what did he say?"

"That we would get through this and everything would be okay."

"He loves you, he really does, just give him a chance." Matt said getting up and hugging Ruthie. "I'm going to go home now and freshen up I have a baseball game to go to tonight."

"Without me? This is not even fair I am dating Martin not you." Ruthie laughed.

"Well I will go and be the family representative besides the twins really want to go and Martin told me yesterday he got me tickets to get my mind off of things. I have to go now, I love you." Matt said leaving the room.

"Love you too." Ruthie called after Matt.

**Well there it is, I added the whole having trouble having kids twist and I think that that may be the last sad twist. There should be all fluff and good times ahead. Wait this is 7****th**** heaven so there may be a few sad moments but not a lot.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	16. You can Tell me Anything

It had been a little over a week since Ruthie had been in the hospital and she was finally being released. Everyone except for Mac had gone back to California. Martin had returned to baseball with a vengeance and was no longer being threatened.

"Well are you ready to go home, well to Martin's, well are you ready to leave?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I am so tired of this boring looking room and all of you vampires who keep taking my blood." Ruthie chuckled.

"Well as soon as Martin gets here you can leave." Matt said with a fake hurt voice.

"Martin, what?" Martin said walking into the room and kissing Ruthie.

"Must you guys kiss every time you see each other? I am sure that you kiss no differently than the last time you did." Matt said shielding his eyes.

"Yes we must. We have waited for how many years Martin?"

Let's see there's the 3 were you moved to New York and the 3 and a half in Glen Oak so I saw almost 7 years." Martin said wrapping his arms around Ruthie.

"Well you just need to sign a few papers and I will wheel you down to Martin's car and you can go make out it in private." Matt said leaving to get the papers to sign.

After Ruthie signed the papers to be realized and Martin took Ruthie down to is car and helped her in. Martin turned on the car and saw Ruthie tense up.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked looking over at her concerned.

"I don't know, I guess it's just that the last time that I was in a car I ended up in the ICU so I am a little scared." Ruthie said with a tear running down her face.

"Hey don't worry. We are just going home and that is all. Just close your eyes and before you know it we will be home." Martin said as he rubbed Ruthie's hand.

The 10 minute drive felt like an eternity to Ruthie. When they finally arrived back to Martin's apartment Martin parked his car got out and came around to let Ruthie out. They both walked up to the second floor hand-in-hand, mostly because Martin wanted to make sure that Ruthie made it up to the apartment okay.

"Well here we are. We are home. I fixed the bedroom all up for you and the couch is all ready for me." Martin said as he led her into the living room.

"Martin you don't have to sleep on the couch. I am okay with you sleeping in the bed with me. I trust you." Ruthie said sitting down on his lap on the couch.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Martin said as we wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't, in fact I want you to stay with me." Ruthie said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" Martin asked her as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know I guess I feel a little scared like something is going to happen to me in the middle of the night or something. I guess I just want someone there to be there for me." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Well I would be glad to stay with you tonight, but first I have a surprise for you." Martin said as he led her into the kitchen where her mother was standing.

"Mom!" Ruthie yelled running up to her mother and wrapping her arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got to California and realized that I haven't spent hardly any time with my daughter over the last 3 years and I got back on a plane yesterday and ended up here. Martin told me that you were staying with him so I came over and decided to cook you guys the nice meal that you never got to have." Annie told her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I love this all and both of you this is so great." Ruthie said as she sat down at the table.

Martin and Annie soon joined her at the table. They began some small talk before Ruthie broke the silence.

"I saw dad." Ruthie blurted out.

"What?" Annie asked looking up from her plate.

"When I was in the hospital and in a coma I saw dad. He took me back to when you found out I was pregnant and then to when Martin called me for the last time when he was in college and finally to the day I woke up and Martin was being threatened to be sent down to the minor leagues." Ruthie said before anyone could say anything.

"When was this honey?" Annie asked her.

"The day I woke up. The last thing I remember before waking up was saying good-bye to dad and knowing I had to wake up for Martin."

The rest of the diner was silent. Soon after they were done Martin made up the couch for Annie to sleep on, while she stayed with them. After the all said their good nights Martin and Ruthie headed for their room.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dream until now?" Martin asked once he had sat down on the bed next to Ruthie.

"I don't know I guess I thought it sounded dumb so I never said anything and I just couldn't hold it in much longer when I blurted it out." Ruthie said grabbing Martin's hand into hers.

"You can tell me anything, just remember that. I love you Ruthie Camden." Martin told her as he kissed her good night pulled her in close.

"I love you too Martin Brewer." Ruthie said as she snuggled close to his chest.

**Well here's another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I have been kind of stuck. I would really like some ideas because I don't know where to go with this story but I am not ready to end it yet so please help me.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	17. What if?

**A/N Fist of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story but my life has been crazy busy and I am in summer school which is also very crazy. I also kind of lost interest in this story so I hope that this chapter works with the whole story.**

3 months later

It had been three months since Ruthie got out of the hospital and she had stayed at Martins for the whole time. She knew that her mother didn't like it, but she didn't feel right staying at any other place. Ruthie became one of those girlfriends who went to every game no matter where it was and she loved it. She got to see all kinds of new places and stay in plenty of nice hotels and most of she got to spend all of her time with Martin. New York had made it all the way to the World Series and they were playing against the Los Angeles Angels and they were both very excited to be back in California.

"Martin how amazing is this?" Ruthie asked Martin one night as they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"You have no idea. I never thought that I would be in the World Series or that I would have the girl of my dreams with me." Martin said as he pulled her down on the bed with him.

"You know my dad would be so proud of you right?" Ruthie asked him.

"Yeah I know and he would be proud of you too. You are a beautiful young lady with the whole world in front of her. I just want you to know that you don't have to go to every game with me."

"I know but I love to because you are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides what would I do when you were gone your apartment is quite boring." Ruthie joked.

"Our apartment." Martin corrected her.

"What?" Ruthie said as she looked surprised at Martin.

"Well you have been there for 3 months so you might as well make it official." Martin said smiling down at her.

"I would love to move in with you Martin Brewer, but you know my mom would hate it if we made it official." Ruthie said.

"Well that's the thing I'm getting a bigger apartment when we get back, well the team is and there will be two bedrooms. I don't really care where you, we sleep but I am sure your mother will sleep a lot better knowing that there are two bedrooms." Martin told her as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Well then we should tell her tomorrow when my family comes to the game." Ruthie said as she moved to her side of the bed and turned off the light. "Good night Martin I love you."

"I love you too Ruthie." Martin said as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

&7thHeaven&

"Mom!" Ruthie yelled as she saw her mom coming down the stands to the area where Ruthie had saved their seats. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too honey." It had been 3 months since Annie and Ruthie had saw each other and the reunion was well overdo.

"Hey Ruthie." Ruthie heard someone say from behind her and she looked to see Simon, whom she hadn't seen since she was in the hospital.

"Simon, how are you?" She asked as she ran up and gave him the biggest hug.

"I am great and how is my favorite little sister?" Simon asked her as he kept his arm around her shoulder as she led them to their seats.

"Good, actually I need to talk to you about something. Can you come with me to get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, mom we will be right back we are going to get something to eat." Simon said as he and Ruthie left to go to the concessions.

"Okay spill Ruthie." Simon said as soon as they had reached the main level.

"Well Martin is getting a bigger apartment with two rooms and asked me to officially move in." Ruthie said as she looked up at Simon.

"And the problem is?" Simon asked confused.

"What if this is it? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he doesn't want to be committed to me because I may not be able to give him children?" Ruthie asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you crazy?" Martin is so in love with you that the entire world can see it whenever he looks at you. He professed his love for you on ESPN in front of millions."

"Yeah but I didn't know that I might not be able to have kids then." Ruthie said.

"Ruthie, he doesn't care about that all he cares about is you. He has fought for you for years and you two have been through way too much crap to just throw it all away because you may not be able to have kids." Simon told her.

"I guess you are right."

"I am right. Now go on and cheer on your boyfriend and be in love don't worry about the rest it will happen when it happens." Simon said as he led Ruthie back down to their seats.

"Mom can I talk to you?" Ruthie asked her mother as she sat down beside of her.

"Of course you can."

"Well you see that well the team is giving Martin a new apartment with two rooms and well for the last three months I have been staying with him and well he asked me to officially live with him in his new place, with two bedrooms." Ruthie said nervously as she looked down at her hands.

"Ruthie." Annie said to Ruthie to make her stop rambling. "It's fine honey, I do like the two bedroom thing better and no matter what I say you will move in with him anyway, but promise me one thing?"

"What?" Ruthie said as her mom put an arm around her.

"Marry him, don't let him slip away. He loves you more than anything." Annie said as they both looked onto Martin warming up."

"I will mom, I promise." Ruthie said as she waved to Martin who gave her the world's biggest smile in return.

**Well here's another chapter. I hope it was pretty good I actually think it turned out better then what I thought it would. R&R**

**xoxoxox**


	18. Forever

It was the day of the last game of the World Series, winner take all. Martin had a plan up his sleeve but first he had to talk to Annie. He sent Ruthie out shopping with Simon and went over to the Camden house to talk to Annie.

"Martin, come in." Annie said when she had answered the door. Once he had entered the house he was greeted with a hug.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk with me." Martin said as he followed Annie into the kitchen.

"Martin, you are like one of the family I'll talk to you anytime you need to talk."

"Well as you know Ruthie and I have been together for a while now and we share an apartment and I just wanted to show her how much I love her." Martin said and then took a deep breath. "I want to ask her to marry me tonight if we win the game and if we don't then tomorrow."

"Oh, Martin it took you long enough." Annie almost yelled as she ran over and embraced him in a hug.

"So I uh have your blessing then?" Martin said.

"Of course and if Eric were here I am positive that you would his as well." Annie said as she stepped back. "So if you guys win you are really going to propose in front of millions of people?"

"Yeah, I know she thinks that I don't want to marry her, which is not true at all I just wanted to wait until we were both sure of what we wanted."

"Well I couldn't have picked a better guy for her if I tried, you guys are going to be so happy and as for the whole having kids thing. You will when you are ready." Annie said as she left the room.

&7thHeaven&

It was the day of the final game of the season for Martina and he was more nervous than he had ever been his life. One he was playing the biggest game of his career and two he was going to ask the love of his life to marry him.

Martin was warming up when he looked into the stands and saw Ruthie sitting with her entire family, his father and aunt, and Mac and his new girlfriend whom Martin had yet to meet. When Ruthie spotted Martin looking up at her she blew him a kiss and he blushed and waved before turned back to the teammate he was warming up with.

The game went on like any other game, well any other game in the sense that it was baseball but it was like no other game because whoever won it, won it all. At the end of the 9th inning Martin was up to bat, he had, had a pretty good day but this was his time to shine. The Mets were down by 3 and the bases were loaded all Martin needed to do was hit a triple to tie and a grand slam to win it all. The first ball came at him and he swung at it just missing it for a strike. The next two pitches came as balls for Martin and he knew that his chances of getting a good hit were running out.

The pitcher turned around and took a deep breath as if he were preparing for the next pitch and with this Martin took the opportunity to look up at Ruthie. Once his eyes met hers all fear vanished from his body and he was taken back to that day months ago where his life had changed forever.

_Martin was warming up and he still had that really weird feeling that someone he knew was at this game. Oh well he thought maybe its Matt or Mary or his Aunt he thought I bet it's my aunt she probably is here to cheer me on. This thought brought a smile to Martins face._

_It was the bottom of the 9__th__ inning and the game was all tied up. Martin was up to bat with 2 outs and if he could get a homerun theMets would win the game. The count was 2-2 it was his last chance to win the game for his team. He made contact with the ball and it was gone all the way into the stands. The crowd let out a sigh of despair as they were in New York and martin ran all the bases with a smile on his face, knowing that he had just one the game, but little did he know that, that homerun had just changed his life forever. _

_ It was one of those moments that you see in a movie, one of those moments that forever make you believe in true love. Martin Brewer had hit the game winning homerun to none other than Ruthie Camden. The whole stadium was on their feet yelling and screaming as Martin Brewer was rounding the bases and all Ruthie could do was just sit and stare and the ball that Martin had just hit to her as though it were a sign. Ruthie then got up and ran out of the stadium leaving Matt speechless._

Martin saw the pitcher rind up to throw him the pitch and he swung that bat like he had never done in his life. He heard the contact and he let the bat go as he ran towards home base. As he neared home base he got the signal to keep going he ran until he reached home plate and realized that the ball had gone into the stands to none other than Ruthie.

The team all huddled around home plate and picked up Martin carrying him around the field and although they were in California they still had a fair amount of New York fans to celebrate with. Ruthie and all the other fans came running towards Martin and once she reached him she jumped into his arms. He twirled her around and looked over at a smiling Annie as she knew what was coming next.

A few minutes later the team and their immediate family were standing all together as confetti fell and a trophy was presented. Martin was presented with a MVP award and he was then given a microphone as he turned to Ruthie.

"Ruthie Camden, I have loved since the day I followed you to your house. I know that we have fought and had hard times but we somehow always end up back together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Martin then got down on one knee and pulled out the ring that Simon had given to him right after the game. "Will you marry me?"

Ruthie stood there as tears ran down her face and she jumped into his arms yelling yes and he placed the ring on her finger. The crowd irrupted into a cheer as the words 'She Said Yes' flashed over the big screen.

Martin finally understood why he ended up in New York and he saw how his life had finally come full circle. Ruthie also saw why she went to that game with Matt some months earlier. The soul mates had finally found each other for good.

**Well here is it the final chapter. I feel like this is a great place to end and as I am writing this whole baseball part I am watching the Phillies and the Pirates play (go Pirates). I am thankful for all of you who have read and reviewed this story as it is my first and it means so much to me. I am also currently writing "The First Cut it the Deepest) another 7****th**** Heaven story that you can read. Please leave me some departing love and thanks again.**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
